With the development of electronic technologies, display devices equipped with various kinds of functions have been developed and distributed. In particular, as the performance of general display devices such as televisions (TVs) has greatly improved, display devices have been developed which provide various services through large and clear displays.
In recent years, in addition to a variety of broadcasting service channels provided by existing public broadcasting stations, various types of content such as cable broadcasts provided by cable broadcast providers and IP contents provided by IP servers have been provided to the display apparatuses. Accordingly, the number of contents selectable by users has increased.
That is, as the number of viewable contents has increased, options selectable by users have also increased. In this respect, however, with the increase of content, users are more likely to miss the most popular content.
In particular, when various contents are provided on various channels and a user wants to view only an interesting part of each content, the user is required to repeatedly tune to the various channels one by one, which may cause an inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of providing various services based on ratings of contents.